


笔记本

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 一个简短的小日常。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	笔记本

**Author's Note:**

> 采用了中文社区常见的国家人名，因为直接喊英格兰有些奇怪。

亚瑟柯克兰有个小记事本。

他其实记性不算太好，有些东西容易忘，大概在随身记开始流行的时候，他也去买了一个。本子不大，方方正正的，外面夹了只笔，不是价格最高的，而是最方便买到的那种。

他也不会为了一支笔跑遍整个伦敦，只不过是在房子旁边的便利店买的。记事本也是。

记事本上的内容很杂，通常是一些琐事，例如记得给罗莎带她的化妆品，亦或者明天什么时候有个会。手机开始普及之后，他也仍用着那小小的记事本。写完的本子攒了一箱，被他塞进床下。

罗莎偶尔会笑他老套，他倒也不曾反驳，顶多下次写完时，换个封面带着朵玫瑰的。某种审美还停留在上个世纪八十年代一样，他的习惯也是如此。

知道他有这个本子的家伙也不少，起码时不时会来拜访的弗朗西斯和索瓦丝知道，也曾好几次想偷窥这家伙的本子里都记了些什么无聊的玩意，基本上都被搪塞以“涉及到机密内容不给看”为理由，拒绝了。

女生们对此倒并不在意，索瓦丝挽着罗莎的手出门逛街去了，走之前还顺走了弗朗西斯的卡。

亚瑟的卡倒一直在罗莎手上，根本不用顺。

两个大男人在房子里也百无聊赖，话题又转回那记事本上。

亚瑟紧抿着唇，不愿开口。

说着“只是看一下而已又不会有事”，弗朗西斯动起了手。抢夺中，本子掉在了地上，被弗朗捡去了，随便翻了翻，居然一条跟他有关的事都没有。

“喂喂，哥哥我就这么不重要吗？”他似乎有些恼羞成怒的对着亚瑟挥舞了下本子。

“……你的事，我不需要用记事本记。”亚瑟偏过头，用很小的声音说着。虽然音量并不大，但足够让弗朗西斯听清了。


End file.
